The Holidays Aren't For Everyone
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Gen doesn't enjoy the holidays. And Remus isn't too happy with that. Can he get her to change her mind about the festive season, or will she always be a grump?


Title: The Holidays Aren't For Everyone

Summary: Gen doesn't enjoy the holidays. And Remus isn't too happy with that. Can he get her to change her mind about the festive season, or will she always be a grump?

Note: I wanted this to be a chapter fic, but I just couldn't think of ways to make it like that. So, it's a one-shot.

Even though it was slightly snowing, there were several people out wandering around Diagon Alley. Including one Remus Lupin and one Gwendolyn Moore. "Finished your Christmas shopping?" Remus asked, casually shaking snow out of his hair.

"Almost." she replied, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself. Two small girls raced, squealing, between them. "Well, they're excited, at least." she muttered, more to herself than to Remus.

"Now, what makes you say that?" he asked her, watching as she fiddled with her scarf. "I thought you liked the holidays."

"Not really." she answered, brushing her bangs out of her face. She was very tempted to laugh at the look on his face; instead, she said, "Remus, look, you know I'm not a festive person. Nor am I a cheerful person, if you think about it." She giggled sheepishly as they passed a group of teenagers who eyed them warily as they went by. "Not to mention I've had really bad holiday memories."

"But you always seemed so happy at Hogwarts during Christmas." he muttered, thrusting his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm." she giggled. "Yes, well, I was away from family. And I had you guys with me." Smiling, she shook the snow free from her hair and added, "And you made everything better. You know how I am about you."

Remus started to blush and muttered, "And you know how I feel about that."

Stopping, Gen looked as though she wasn't too sure whether or not to frown at him or to start laughing again. "I think that's what is making this holiday season even MORE unbearable." she said, finally resolving her conflict with a sad sigh. "Oh, this is going to be a lonely Christmas."

Remus frowned and muttered, "Gen, I'm sorry, I can't help that."

"Yes, you can." she whispered. "But you don't want to."

"And you won't be lonely." Remus continued, ignoring her comment. "You'll have Lily and James, Sirius, Marci, Celeste, Peter, and the rest of the Order." It was his turn to shuffle awkwardly. He knew it was not what she meant, or what she wanted to hear, but he did not feel like getting involved in another long-winded arguement. Especially not in public.

Gen shrugged and began to mess with her scarf again. She knew he meant well, but she was still hurt. And was trying not to show it. "Um, I'm just going to duck in here for a minute or two, all right?" she asked, heading inside Flourish and Blotts. Absently, she ran her fingers along the spines of several books, one of which cooed happily at her touch, her mind racing. Why on earth was Remus trying to get her in a festive mood? Surely, it couldn't mean anything good.

Besides, she wasn't very festive to begin with, as she had already told him.

Actually, though, she was happy she had chosen the book shop to jump into. Grabbing a book she had needed to get for ages, she headed over to the counter to pay for it.

Once she had stepped outside the shop, Remus tried again to apologize. "Forget it. You can't make me any sadder." she muttered, clinging to her book. "Are you ready to go home, or do you want to look around some more?"

"I just want you to enjoy the holidays." he muttered. "But it's not like that's going to happen."

"No, it's not." Gen said with a grin. "My holidays always suck, Remus, so don't feel TOO bad."

"But I will feel bad if you don't enjoy yourself." Smiling, Gen brushed a light kiss against his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked, blushing one more as he touched the spot where she had kissed him.

Smiling, she pointed above his head, where Madam Malkin had strung some mistletoe. "You just made my holiday, Remus." she grinned.


End file.
